disses_of_death_and_deceit_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Miku (Project Diva) vs. Miku (Shion)
PD Miku: Sankyu for the advice, Narrator, Now it's my time to get moving. You have a poor chance of giving me into this rap battle, why won't you lose it? I've been loved by many, since the first of my games, You've just been built by a third-tier blue-haired boy who wants some fame, By playing with some electronic stuff. So how is that miserable? You've played twice with it, now your eyes are red. Now this is despicable. Here's my sprechchor to you; Oh wait, i don't have any, Like my Sadistic Music Factory, you will be passed by hecking many! I've got a great keyboard note to symbolize how they produce me, Even your conduct is bad, The people get mad on how reproduce thee. I will go down and destroy all your lies, so you wouldn't exist. What about your model? I would give them on the rejects lists. Shion Miku: Oh, what are you talking about? Not a good thing a woman would say. I'm a big, obedient robot, that knows how to play the game. I'm a star, unlike you, i work for people who are just like me. They play with Pumpkins and all that stuff, but who cares? They all are free, Unlike you, the Diva that you have chosen to be in ten years and counting, While my voice sounds pretty human, with all the world resounding. I'd rather be seeing you ded many times like Len, Because you let him die many times; then repeatedly again. Although your game seems pretty confiable, let me give you a confession, Not even your crap is liked on PS2, that'll teach you a lesson. You think you have taken over the globe? You've caused a global disaster. So get off of the line, 'cause you're not such as a good guy as Master. PD Miku: Oh well, you call "Master" to Kiyoteru? How strange. Millions of guys have been my programmers, yours is currently deranged. I mean, who could start Drama for a girl who started to piss in. You would go Goodbye, Planet, You tied yourself for not listening. Shit, now even your thousands of fake friends are supporting you, 'Cause i'm on a great audience, like an Electric Angel shooting at you. Better run, 'cause i've got the music, that all Japan would hear. I'm the Only Miku here, Without malice, nor fear! Shion Miku: Oh geez, little copycat, It's not like i'm going to be convinced. As long as my voice can live, my rhymes will be more dense. Like, you've suddenly lost your Tokyo Teddy Bear and texted to some freaks Well, it's much as a crime, as well as buying some leaks. I've been lifted, and rised again, Like Jesus was in internal pain. Better not push the wrong buttons or you won't recognize my glen. And i'll give you some Hot Stud Cologne, when it's the perfect time, To wail out of your fan made PV's, because the World is Mine! WHO WON. ' '''WHO'S NEXT. ' '''YOU DECIEVE. Category:Off-Season